


Carrot on a Stick

by oofoe



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Drunk Sex, F/F, F/M, Free Use, Fucked Silly, Furry, Impregnation, Large Cock, Lots of Cum, Mind Break, Multi, Prostitution, Public Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, Who's to Say, bottle up the butt, i think she counts as a furry?, quite a bit, rabbit girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 23:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15959603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oofoe/pseuds/oofoe
Summary: In which Carrot tries to raise money to bail the Straw Hats out of jail.





	Carrot on a Stick

On some backwater island on in some no-name corner of the New World, life was continuing on as usual. The sky was clear, the people were happy, and Carrot the rabbit mink was being pounded from behind by some guy whose name she didn’t know, her breasts pressed up against the back wall of some shitty bar. You know, like usual.

 

“Oh fuck me, you’re so fucking tight!” The man exclaimed, cock as deep in her asshole as he could possibly shove it.

 

The rabbit, for her part, seemed to be absolutely fine, even  _ happy _ to have some unattractive stranger stretching her once-cute rear entrance with a cock thicker than  _ any _ any carrot she’d once experimented with. “Thank you sir!” She turned back, smiling. “If you like it so much, make sure you tip after, okay? Otherwise I can’t afford to bail my friends out of jail!”

 

“I’ve got a tip for ye, ya fuckin furry whore,” another, very drunk man muttered, half-erect penis hanging out as he waited for his turn riding the town bicycle. He was one of several gathered individuals, watching the debauchery unfold.

 

Another man, easily the most handsome of the bunch (and even then, only a 7), leaned over to a woman standing beside him, both watching the scene unfold. “What’s she talkin bout?”

 

“Well,” his female companion replied, “‘pparently, ol’ open arse over here’s part o’ some pirate crew or sometin. They got caught and thrown in jail, and the Mayor says he’s callin’ the navy in the morning to come pick em up.”

 

“Ah, shame.”

 

“Yeah, sure,” she continued, “but the Mayor struck a deal with this here rabbity one. If she can make their combined bounties before the night’s up, they’ll all go free.”

 

“Hm, awful generous of him,” the man said with a skeptical crossing of his arms. “And how much is the bounty, then?”

 

“Somethin’ like 3,000,000,000 Berries.”   
  


“ _ Three fuckin’ billion? _ She’s supposed to make that, in a night, on an island of like 200 people at most?”

 

The woman nodded. “Mmmmhm.”

 

“That’s cruel, even for the Mayor.”

 

“Eh, I’m not complainin’. If pirates wanna break the law, they gotta be down with the consequences.” The woman turned to the side, spitting for emphasis.

 

“Hey,  _ I  _ was a pirate.”

 

“You’re retired, hardly counts.”

 

He thought about it for a bit, and shrugged. “Fair ‘nuff. So, you waitin’ for your turn?”

 

The woman snickered. “Ha! As if! I got here early and went first. Wanted to taste some of that mink pussy before the rabble got in and made her all filthy ‘n shit. Good thing, too, cuz she just got done with Leebo and his crew.” She nudged her compatriot with her elbow. “Pussy wasn’t bad, by the way. Still got some juice on my shirt, she’s like a fuckin’ waterfall.”

 

The wet pounding sound of Carrot being fucked by some obnoxious drunkard was getting louder as both approached orgasm, the man’s groggy groans only drowned out by the even more pronounced squeaks of pleasure escaping Carrot’s petite mouth.

 

“Damn. Fuckin’ Leebo? Ah, poor girl. Ain’t they just back from a six month voyage?”

 

“Mmmmhm. And they decided to all take it out on her at once.”

 

“Rough.”

 

“Yep.”

 

The two kept on watching, the guy sipping his beer as the man filling Carrot’s ass finally, well, filled her ass.

 

“Fuuuuck!” In the heat of the moment, he grabbed onto his fuzzy partner’s lengthy ears for leverage, pulling them hard as he filled her intestines with his thick, pent-up jizz. “God, this is the best shag I’ve ‘ad in a long damn time!”   
  


Wincing at the pain of having her sensitive ears tugged, Carrot grinned through it. This was for her friends, after all. She could deal with a little pain… and a little constant buttfucking… and that crew of sailors from earlier… and that guy who said he was going to come back later in the night with dog...

 

She’d put up with a lot for her friends, is the point.

 

“Th-thank you sir,” she sputtered, mustering as much sincerity as she could. “Please leave your tip in the hat to my left~!”

 

The man slowly removed his seven inches of cum-covered meat from Carrot’s now trembling asshole, the rabbit girl shuddering with a feeling somewhere between pleasure and relief as the massive invader finally left her system. The man, still incredibly not sober, staggered a few feet away and dropped a measly 5 Berries in a once fashionable, now cum-filled hat.

 

“O-okay, who’s next?”

 

The other drunk man from before, without even a word of warning, shoved his entire length into Carrot’s pussy, causing her to go from being on the brink of orgasm to the peak of it. “Oooh, that  _ is _ tight!”

 

“F-fuuuuck!” Carrot’s knees buckled as she let out a long, throaty moan. “Uunnhh… Th-thank you for the compliment, sir! I’m happy you like my bunny pussy!”

 

“Now I see why you rabbits fuck so much, kofofofofofo!” The man starting going to town on her, not a care in the world. “This is even better than my wife!”

 

“Dude, you’re married? Not cool.”

 

“Hey, fuck off! She hasn’t put out in 20 years, I’m allowed to indulge a little!” He punctuated his adulterous justification with an increase in the rate of his pounding, fucking Carrot through the throes of her climax and prolonging her pleasure even more. As she continued to cum, her cunt clamped down on the trespassing fuckrod, which only enticed her abuser to fuck her even harder. Like a vicious, self-fulfilling cycle, this continued until she finally came down from her orgasm, about a minute and a half later.

 

Despite his eagerness and enthusiasm, however, the man plunging her depths wasn’t really up to much. After only about three minutes of continuous rabbit raping, he blew his wad. “Oooooh fuck, yeah, get pregnant ya fuckin whore!” He gave her ass a smack for good measure, the force of it causing some leftover jizz from the last guy to spurt out of her only recently recovered rectum.

 

“I-I’ll try, sir!”

  
The man watching pensively stroked his chin. “Can minks even get pregnant with humans?”

 

“Fuck if I know,” the woman next to him shrugged. “Ain’t your cousin half fishman or somethin?”

 

“Nah, he’s just fuckin’ ugly,” he chuckled, popping open another bottle of ale. “Hm… think I’m gonna take her for a ride,” he mused.

 

“Really? After all she been through?”

 

“Eh, won’t be the worst pussy I’ve ruined,” he mused, proceeding forward. “Outta the way, drunk-fuck.”

 

“H-huh?” The drunk bastard who’d just finished filling Carrot’s hairy hare hole with his horrid human hummus was shocked as the new arrival pushed him out of the way, forcing his schlong out of Carrot’s still twitching pussy with an audible  _ pop _ , following by the sound of thick liquid flowing out of a wet opening. Sounded kind of like stepping on a bottle of ketchup. “W-who do you think you are, ya fuckin--”   
  


“Shut up and tip the nice rabbit, fuckface,” the guy responded, whipping out his cock in a single, smooth motion. The rabbit couldn’t see it, still looking down in an attempt to maintain something resembling composure, but her next customer’s member completely dwarfed the one that’d come before it. If she was paying attention, she’d be pretty damn nervous right then.

 

Angered, but not willing to pick a fight with the clearly more sober and  _ far  _ more confident man, the drunkard waddled with his pants down towards the tip hat. “Rassa frassa… I’ll give her a fuckin’ tip…” He gripped his dick in his hands, aimed it as well as his inebriated hand-eye coordination would allow, and let out a frayed, mustard-colored stream of piss into the miserable mixture of coins and semen that sat in Carrot’s hat. “That’ll… fuckin’ show him…”

 

Carrot, finally realizing she had a new customer, lifted her head and shot him a cute, but clearly false smile. “W-welcome, sir! I hope you enjoy y-yourself with Carrot’s slutty rabbit cunt!”

 

“I’m sure I will,” he replied, shooting a far more genuine, if threatening, smile of his own right back at her. He took the time to spread her ass cheeks, his grip firm, his thick fingers easily depressing the plush, furred fat of the mink’s abused ass. It felt like a cloud, despite everything it had been through. He was going to  _ enjoy _ this. “So, tell me about yourself, uh… Carrot?”   
  


“H-huh? What do you mean, s-sir?”   
  


“Well, you know, it’s  _ rude _ to just fuck a girl without knowing anything about her. I’m not like those other guys, I like to think of myself as a  _ gentleman _ .”

 

“O-oh, well, that’s very nice of you, sir… My name is Carrot, I’m from Zou, and I--” Suddenly, Carrot felt something cold, rigid, and wet penetrate her still-sore asshole, slowly thickening as more and more of it entered her until suddenly stopping at a wide, rounded part. “Gah!”

 

“Ah, sorry love,” the man apologized, “just needed you to hold my drink for a bit. Hadda’ put the bottle in opening first tho.”

 

“F-fuuuck,” Carrot sputtered, the feeling of cool, fizzy booze pouring directly into her aching and tender shitpipe creating a sensation that was both incredibly weird and, somehow, quite pleasurable. “I-I… I underst-stand, sir. I’m gl-glad I could help you hold your drink…”

 

“Now, let’s get to business,” the man said, dropping his facade of being a gentleman and lining his massive cock up with Carrot’s unsuspecting hole. He paused, however, to make note of something. “Hm, you don’t look so good.”

 

Carrot, already getting intoxicated off the strong alcohol being absorbed through her colon, really  _ didn’t _ look good. She was wobbly, hardly able to stand after hours of abuse, which combined with her newfound buzz, left her dizzy and woozy. “W-whatya mean, shir? I feel… great…”

 

“Hmm, nah,” he replied, absentmindedly flicking the bottle and causing the mink to shudder in surprise. “I’m gonna need to grab onto something, or you’ll just fall right over.”

 

“G-grab shomethin’? Whatya m-- Oooh!” She found her answer when her latest fuckbuddy placed a large, calloused hand around her still sensitive ears, practically wrapping both around his palm before tugging hard. Whereas the last time they’d been pulled it caused her pain, however, this time… she found herself enjoying it. Perhaps it was the intoxication, or maybe she was just finally beginning to realize how much she  _ liked _ being abused, but having the muscular, well-spoken man behind her tug her ears practically brought her to another climax all by itself. “F-fuuuck!”

 

“Oh, damn,” the man whistled, taking note at the spurts of pussy juice that shot from Carrot’s cunny when he pulled her ears, “guess you  _ do _ like it rough.”

 

The rabbit’s eyelids fell halfway, her mouth curling into a drunken, ugly smile.  “Th-thaaank you, shir…”

 

“Well then,” he continued, tugging once more on her ears to straighten her out, “let’s get down to business.” With a swift, almost professional-looking thrust of his hips, his member’s large head, and the attached half a meter or so of wrist-thick meat, found itself impaling the rabbit’s quivering womanhood. “Oh, goddamn! You really  _ are _ tight!”

 

Normally, Carrot would respond with a thanks for the compliment, but she found herself at a loss for words. The intense pleasure of being filled past her cervix, all at once, while her asshole was also occupied, left her unable to form any complex sentences. Both cock-drunk and literally drunk, she found herself only able to express herself through the most basic, thoughtless moans and statements. “Hahhh… shoooo big...”

 

He pulled her head closer to his by way of her ears, leaning in a little himself to meet her in the middle. With a hushed, but authoritative whipser, he asked, “Oh, do you like that dick?”

 

“Y-y-y… yah…”

 

He took his free hand, and placed it firmly on the upward facing base of the bottle in her asshole. Giving it a gentle push, he sent it farther into her shitpipe, spilling yet more booze directly into her body and causing her to squeak once more. “Use your big girl words, now.”

 

“Y-yeshhh, yuh dick feelsh sho gooood!”

 

“Hmm, I’m glad you feel that way,” he replied, smacking the bottle once to empty the last of its contents into her. Once it was finally bottomed out, he gripped it and removed it quickly, before Carrot could even realize what was going on.

 

“Fuuuuh!”   
  


“How’d that feel, slut?”

 

“It felt shoo nice, mishter!”

 

He loosened up on his grip on her ears, allowing her to press her hands against the wall once more, heaving in pleasure. “Good. Time to start, then.”

 

Rabbit, realizing even in her inebriated haze what the man’s words implied, asked an incredibly slurred question to her patron. “Yuh mean… weh’ not stahted yet?”

 

“We’re  _ about _ to be,” he reassured her. Slowly, methodically, he pulled back, inch after inch of his almost endless rod of man meat, until only the thick mushroom at the tip was still inside of her. “You know what comes next, right?”

 

“I--” She wasn’t given a chance to answer, as the inhumanly long cock harpooned her once more, bulging her stomach at the apex of its penetration before nearly pulling out once more. And repeat. He kept doing this, shaping her poor bunny belly with his dick over and over, each time kissing the furthermost boundaries of her uterus and bringing her closer and closer to the most powerful orgasm of her life.

 

“Fuh! Fuh! Fuck!”

 

“I think she’s enjoying herself,” the man said, turning to the woman he’d been talking to before.

 

“You’re lucky she can take that thing, ya fuckin’ freak.”

 

“Oh, you’re just jealous of her,” he shot back with a smirk, almost drowned out by the loud, nonsensical blathering of the boozed-up bunny taking his beatstick.

 

“Of  _ her? _ ” She scoffed. “As if.”

 

“Mmmhm, whatever you say,” he replied, turning his attention back to the mink he was kabobing. “What do you think, slut? Is she jealous?”   
  


“Fahhh, shuch a big cock! Sho fucking big!”

 

“I think she said yes,” he relayed.

 

“Ah, ah… ah shink I…” Carrot couldn’t put the words together in her fuck-melted brain to express the growing feeling within her. However,  the quaking orgasm that wracked her cunt, causing it to tighten even more around the measuring stick shoved into her rabbithole, along with the torrent of pussy juice that sprayed from her like a geyser, did the job quite well.

 

The man took note of her orgasm, and shook his head. “Already? Hmph.” He gave her a powerful spank, causing her knees to finally buckle under the stress and give out. If it weren’t for him holding her ears, and for the massive pillar of cock supporting her from the inside, she’d have collapsed right there. “I thought you’d be able to go a bit longer. After all, I’m not even ten percent done!”   
  


“Teh… teh pershen…”

 

He continued to pound away, shifting positions. Since Carrot could no longer stand, he gripped her wrists, holding her suspended horizontally in the air, as her legs dangled, toes just barely grazing the ground below her while she continued to be ruined by his enormous member. (It’s called the Superman position, look it up!)

 

“The things I do to make you comfortable,” he sighed. “You better thank me, slut.”

 

With a defeated, breathy moan, all Carrot could muster was a simple, “Thahhh…”

 

“That’ll have to do,” he relented. Keeping his grip on her strong, he turned, facing Carrot towards the crowd. “We’re being rude, you know,” he explained, “I shouldn’t hog this fantastic fucking whore all for myself.”

 

The crowd muttered among itself, not sure where he was going with this.

 

“Her face is still useable, and hasn’t been touched far as I can tell,” he continued, “who wants to take it for themselves?”

 

The woman he’d been talking to before eagerly jumped up, quickly presenting her slick cunt in front of the rabbit’s tired, blushing face. “Ooh, dibs! I didn’t know we could use her face!” The woman grabbed Carrot’s ears, pressing the mink’s nose as far into her muff as she could.

 

“Nnn…” Carrot, still barely cognisant, didn’t know how to react to the wet, fishy smell filling her nose. “Wha?”

 

“Yeah, slut,” the woman commanded, titling Carrot’s head up so that the mink’s mouth was meeting her pussy lips, “fuckin’ taste ‘at fuckin’ cunt. An’ watch yer teeth, bunnyslut.”

 

Carrot, trying to ignore the tickling feeling as the woman’s curly pubes found themselves in her sensitive nostrils, did as commanded. She opened her mouth wide, her tongue flattening out against the folds of her new mistress’ entrance. She nearly recoiled at the sudden, foreign taste… but quickly adapted, starting to dutifully lap at it like a dog at a bowl of water.

 

“Ahhh, fuck yes,” the woman moaned, gripping her slave’s ears even tighter, “tha’s the fuckin’ ticket.”

 

Meanwhile, the man behind Carrot had paused his violation of her pussy so that his companion could get properly adjusted. You know, for the pussy eatin’. “You know, this position might be a bit awkward to make work.”

 

“Hrm… true.” The woman quickly sat down, bringing Carrot’s head with her. Quickly getting the idea, the man got on his knees. Carrot winced at the movement, the bulge created in her stomach now grazing the dirty, cum and discharge soaked ground beneath her.

 

“Now then,” the woman said, still holding Carrot to her pussy with one hand, and grabbing a booze in the other, “get back to givin’ that bunny cunny the biz’ness.”

 

Smirking, the man complied. “Don’t have to tell  _ me  _ twice!”

 

Carrot gasped at the renewed battering of her fuckhole, but did her best to be a good slut and continue eating the woman’s strong tasting cunt. She slipped her tongue past the woman’s folds, slobbery lips grazing the clit as she practically kissed the snatch like she was in love with it.

 

“Ooooh fuck, ‘is fuckin’ whore knows what she’s doin’!” The woman chugged a good half of the bottle, spilling much of it as she trembled in pleasure. Carrot’s sloppy-yet-pleasurable oral treatment was intensified by the rhythmic jolts forward from the reaming her other mouth was receiving, becoming something akin to a wet, amateurish massage on the woman’s box. And it felt  _ really  _ fucking good. “Fuck, I might already be cumming!”

 

Rabbit, happy to be of use to her new masters, started licking even more haphazardly, like she was eating the world’s most delicious ice cream cone.

 

“Can’t have that, can we?” The man gripped Carrot’s ears away from the woman, pulling the rabbit’s head away from  _ giving  _ head.

 

The woman, finishing her booze, angrily shouted “Hey, what the fuck!” before throwing the bottle at the man, missing by a good couple feet.

 

Carrot, bunny slobber and cunt juice plastering her entire lower face, was still connected to the lady’s womanhood by several thick strands of mixed fluids, which were slowly broken as the man continued thrusting into the mink, eliciting a pleasured, beastial gasp each time.

 

“Turn over,” he said to the woman, who instantly picked up what he was putting down.

 

“Oh, I’m pickin’ up what yer puttin’ down,” she said, making my previous narration redundant.

 

The woman did as told, turning over. Carrot found herself faced with a new sight: A pale, freckled pair of asscheeks almost as large and almost as soft as her own. Before she could react, the man let go of her ears, causing her to fall forwards, literally face first into the woman’s ass crack.

 

“Nice, right?”

 

Carrot’s only response was a moan, muffled by the woman’s jiggling mounds of ass fat.

 

The woman reached on hand back, spreading her crack just enough to allow the mink to breath. “Get to work, slut.”

 

Carrot, not even fazed by how depraved, how  _ filthy _ , the act was, complied. She lubed up the woman’s shithole with a few drool-soaked licks, the unshaved, vulgar hole glistening with her spit. Soon, she was probing the thing, the woman’s sphincter tight around the tip of her tongue.

 

Had Carrot’s brain hadn’t been practically liquefied by all of the intense fucking, if she was still capable of complex thought, she’d probably note how hairy, sweaty asshole doesn’t taste nearly as bad as she might have thought. It was bitter, sure, but not entirely unpleasant.

 

However, she  _ had _ been fucked past the point of her brain functioning through the sex-haze, so the only thing she could do was let out a guttural, animalistic groan of delight as the taste of the woman’s asshole brought her to another climax.

 

“Ooh, that’s the ticket,” the woman said, pressing Carrot’s face further into the depths of her cushiony ass. “Don’t worry, slut, I keep my arse clean back there. Might be ‘airy, though!”

 

“You really  _ should _ invest in a razor,” the man said, still pistoning his pole in an out of Carrot’s long since devastated private parts.

 

“Oh, fuck off,” she replied, motioning for somebody from the crowd to bring her another beer. “Here,” she said, tossing the newly arrived beverage to her partner in crime, “slut looks thirsty.”  
  
Without missing a beat, the man popped the bottle’s mouth into Carrot’s gasping asshole, this time all the way to the base. As it started emptying its contents into her, the man felt that he was getting close to emptying _his_ contents into her.

 

“Er, I think I’m close.”

 

“Wot?! Already? Ha’dly been ten minutes!”

 

“What? Oh, no,” the man clarified, “to my  _ first _ load. I’m not even  _ close  _ to done with this little cumdumpster.”

 

“Oh, carry on then,” the woman said.

 

“With…” The man grunted, gripping Carrot’s slightly bruised asscheeks hard and pulling himself as deep into her as he could manage, dick tip pressed firmly against her innards. She practically  _ screamed _ in pleasure, the volume still loud despite being muffled by her female abuser’s rear. “...pleasure!”

 

As if on cue, the man unleashed what felt to Carrot like an entire ocean’s worth of thick, broiling baby batter into her abused womb. Any space not filled by his cock, was now being filled in with his jizz, like cement filling cracks in the pavement. She could practically  _ feel _ the man’s splooge pouring towards her ovaries.

 

Cum started spurting out of the few gaps in the near-airtight lock his thick meat made at her pussy’s entrance, splattering back and hitting him in the stomach and balls, most of it spurting against the ground.

 

“Fuuuuck, that was nice,” he moaned,  savoring the moment while unconsciously gripping her beet-red ass even harder.

 

“God damn,” the woman at Carrot’s other end cried, “keep that up! She’s going crazy over here!” She turned, trying her best to make eye contact with the man. “Keep fuckin’ her! Fuck her right into my fuckin’ arse!”

 

The man did as he was told, resuming his obliteration of Carrot’s innocence with a renewed vigor, cum being forced out of her pussy with each thrust. This would continue for a long, long time. Load after load filled Carrot’s pussy over the course of several hours, the sunset turning into the dead of midnight as the crowd around them only grew larger, until it was practically half the island’s population. Everyone from the local youth delinquents to the priestesses from the church came to watch the degenerate public display, some even fucking among themselves to pass the time until one of Carrot’s well-worn holes opened up.

 

Carrot, despite feeling like an overfilled water balloon, was still eating the woman’s now-soaked asshole like it was her last meal, with a level of passion and genuine desire usually reserved for newlyweds consummating their vows. 

 

“Sh-shit,” the woman groaned through grit teeth, “I’m cumming! Fu-fuck!”

And, as she said, she was cumming, pussy juice squirting against the ground as Carrot, not stopping, continued to go to town on her rectum.

 

“Already? It’s only been like a couple hours,” the man mocked with a grin.

 

“O-oh, sit on it, wanker,” she replied.

 

“We  _ are _ holding up the line though, I realize,” the man said, looking around at the enraptured crowd. “Think I’ll wrap this up for the day.”

 

One of the crowd, an older gentleman, got the pair’s attention. “Ah, no need!”

 

“Oh, Mr. Mayor!”

  
“I think that we’re going to keep this little… _public servant_ permanently. Everyone seems to be having such a good time with her, after all, it’s only right.”  
  


“Far out,” the woman said, peeling Carrot away from her shitter just enough so that she could sit up. “What ‘bout her crew, though?”

 

“Oh, the Navy came and picked them up an hour ago,” the mayor responded with a chuckle. “I can’t believe she thought we’d actually let them go, ha!”

 

Carrot, not paying attention to the mayor’s words, held her mouth open, tongue begging for another taste of her mistress’ rear exit. “Haaahn… muh... moooore…”

 

“In a minute, slut, Mommy’s talking,” the woman replied, spitting in Carrot’s open mouth. Carrot gleefully swallowed it without a thought. “That’s downroit vile of you, Mr. Mayor,” she continued, placing a toe in Carrot’s mouth for the mink to suck on to keep her occupied.

 

“Oh, maybe,” he replied with a dismissive wave of his hand, “but those bounties are going to be enough to completely refurbish the town! We’re rolling in it, dearie!”

 

“Good for you, Mr. Mayor,” the man fucking Carrot’s coin purse congratulated, pulling his dick nearly entirely out of her cunt. He got to the head before it caught, Carrot clenching her pussy as tight as she could to keep the massive thing, the source of her pleasure, from escaping.

 

“Nuhh! Keep fu’ing Carrot! Pleeaaash!”

 

The mayor let out a laugh. “Ufufufufufu, I think you have an admirer, Everey!”

 

“Hehe, guess so,” he replied, giving Carrot a swift, firm tug of the ears to make her release. “Still, she’s public property, can’t hog her all to myself.”

 

“Ain’t right to jus’ leave her beggin’ for it, though,” the woman said. “Maybe give her a taste for the road.”

 

Carrot, bright eyed, nodded in agreement.

 

Everey sighed, rubbing the back of his head. “Fine, fine… Sit up, slut.”

 

Carrot, putting all of her remaining energy into getting onto her feet, squatted in front of the now-standing Everey, his massive schlong still standing strong, looking her in the eye.

 

“First thing’s first,” he began, lightly tapping her stomach with his foot. “Get that bottle out of your ass. No hands.”

 

Carrot nodded again, grunting in exertion as she tried her best to force the bottle, which by this point had disappeared into her guts, out into the open. Her face became scrunched, effort showing with the furrowing of her brow and tightening of her fists. Toiling to force the foreign object from her bowels, she flexed every muscles in her midsection that she could. This did little to dislodge the bottle from her innards, but did let her spit a good couple liters of her lover’s porridge-thick nut butter out of her mistreated whore hole on onto the filthy ground beneath her.

 

“I don’t think she’s up for it,” the woman behind Carrot mused.

 

“Give her some help, then,” Everey replied.

 

“Right’o,” the woman agreed, wrapping her arms around Carrot’s slightly distended tummy. “Just gotta give ‘er a li’l…  _ push _ !” She squeezed, quick and hard.

 

This had the desired effect: Carrot’s pussy was now bursting like the Knock-Up Stream, cum cascading from her cunt with a sputtering sound similar to dumping out a bucket of the world’s thickest, most viscous syrup onto a tile floor. Carrot’s face had lost any ounce of dignity or innocence, now reduced to a jaw-clenched, sweating, cross eyed caricature of her former visage, as her already destroyed mind experienced another orgasmic peak. Soon after the deluge of cock cream erupted from her broken pussy, her bruised anus began to dilate, revealing the shimmering, cloudy class base of the bottle on the other side.

 

“Come on, cunt,” the woman commanded, getting close to Carrot’s ear and whispering, “push that thing out or your daddy won’t feed you that delicious seed you want so bad.”

 

Carrot, straining against the massive obstruction stuck at her asshole, let out a pitiful, begging moan. “I… wan’ mashter’sh seeed…”

 

Everey shook his head. “Did you have to make her call me master? That weird.”

 

“An’ makin’ her crap out a bottle of booze ain’t?”  
  
“I mean, it’s _less_ weird than the bottle thing, yeah.”

 

Carrot’s tongue hung out of her mouth as she gasped for air. “Fuhhh… m-mashter... I… fuh, I f-feeellll it!”

 

“Still weird.”

 

Ignoring her master’s misgivings about his new pet name, Carrot grunted harder than ever, her poor sphincter finally stretching wide enough to accommodate the thing she was trying to expel from her shitpipe. Once the base of the bottle had peeked out, touching the air, the rest of the process was smooth, if  _ very _ slow. Inch after inch of the empty bottle snuck past her straining ring, causing her more and more pleasure as it went on. Deciding to share her feeling of ecstasy with those around her, Carrot eloquently summarized the sensation as such: “ _ It feelsh like ahm shittiiiiing mashter! Carrot’sh shitting for you! _ ”

 

“ _ That’s _ weird, for sure,” the girl behind her said with a shrug.

 

After her little outburst, Carrot squirted a stream of clear piss onto the ground below her as the pressure in her lower half was finally released, the bottle clinking against the ground before rolling away into one of the many stray puddles of cum dotting the area. “C… Carrot wansh mashter cum…” She moved a hand down to her cunt, rubbing her clit furiously as she stared down her master’s pisshole. “Give… cum, pweash… Carrot wansh it shooo baaad…” With her other hand, she reached up and grabbed around her floppy, abused ears. Pulling hard, she brought herself to another mindless climax, causing another squirt of cum and pussy juice to fly from her whorish cunt. “Fuuuuuuuuhck…”

 

“I think you broke her,” the woman said, looking up at Everey.

 

“She’s been like this for like the past two hours,” he replied, stroking his cock with the vigor and intensity  _ anybody  _ would if a gorgeous, thoroughly fucked rabbit mink was literally begging for their cum. “Where have you been?”

 

“On my stomach.”  
  
“Fair enough.”

 

Carrot continued playing with herself, continued pulling her ears, continued to  _ beg like a fuck obsessed cumslut _ , while the massive prick in front of her drew ever closer to the biggest orgasm of the night. Soon, it was upon him. “F-fuck,” he muttered, “I’m there, I’m there.”

 

Carrot, smiling more genuinely than she ever had in her life, planted her lips firmly against the tip of his dick, practically making love to it with her mouth, and squealed in delight as the first spurts of man milk blessed her tongue. Soon, however, the splooge filling her mouth grew too much, puffing her cheeks to their maximum capacity even while she continually swallowed as much as she could. Eventually, she had to lean back, taking the rest of his nut all over her face while swallowing what was left in her mouth. After the cumming subsided, her lover began to pant, leaning against the wall to steady himself.

 

“Fuck me, that was good,” he groaned, pulling out and lighting a cigarette. “I think that’s it for me tonight.”

 

“Me too,” his female companion agreed.

 

He took a moment to recompose himself, Carrot licked the cum off her lips, then scooped it off of her face and into her hands just to drink it out of her cupped palms, before finally bending over, ass and cotton-tail wiggling in the air as she merrily licked leftover cum, as well as her own pussy juice, off of the ground.

 

After regaining his breath, the man straightened out. “Well then,” he called the the crowd, giving carrot’s generous rump another powerful  _ smack _ while she continued cleaning the ground, “she’s all yours!”

 

The crowd, or at least the men in the crowd, cheered as the man and woman walked away from the scene, descending quickly on the blissful bunny.

 

The woman, briefly turning to look at the emerging orgy, expressed a bit of concern. “Think she’ll be okay?”

 

“I’m sure she will be,” Everey assured her, “most girls ain’t even conscious after a fuck like that. She’s gonna do just fine.”

 

As if trying to demonstrate just how fine she’d be, Carrot began shouting in joy as the fucking began, cries of “Yeshh!” and “More, more!” breaking through the loud sounds of the crowd. 

 

Everey smirked. “See? She’s enjoying herself.”

 

From that day forward, the island, once a veritable hicktown in the middle of oceanfuck nowhere, became a thriving tourist location. From the money they got for the bounties they’d turned in, the townspeople were able to spruce the entire place up, even build an amusement park by the ocean. Meanwhile, the fact that prostitution was legal made it pretty much safe from pirate attacks; after all, who’d want to destroy the town with the best whores in the New World?

 

Years after the Straw Hats had been turned in and imprisoned or executed (except Nico Robin and Nami, whose whereabouts are confidential, for whatever reason), the island was doing better than ever. And on that island, treated like a celebrity (between rough sessions of raw, merciless fucking, of course), was Carrot, living a life of luxury. The rabbit mink was the best there was at what she did, obviously, so of course they were going to treat her like it. The island’s newfound wealth allowed her to indulge in the finest foods, the best entertainment, and the most fashionable clothes, and they didn’t even expect anything in return!

 

Sure, she had to fuck hundreds of men a week, but that was her favorite part! She even got  _ paid _ for it, for some reason! It was the best life she could hope for. So she sat there, on her plush, comfortable throne, suckling precum out of a massive cock, smiling to herself as she thought about just how  _ good _ she had it.

 

Still, even after so much time had passed, she felt a  _ little _ guilty about ditching her friends like that. She hoped they weren’t too upset with her… come to think of it, she never did follow up on if they got let out of prison or not.

 

_ Oh well, _ she mused to herself,  _ I’m sure they’re doing fine! _


End file.
